Minotaur
Groups Herds Talents 'Wanderlust ' Minotaurs are born with an innate desire to explore new places. They are never satisfied living in a single location for more than a few weeks, and even Minotaurs with legendary amounts of willpower will start feeling a need to travel elsewhere after a few months spent in one location. Even Minotaur children have this strong desire and will try to wander off as soon as they can walk. 'Survival ' Minotaur culture revolves around survival above all else. From their youth, Minotaurs are taught advanced survival techniques that other races would find very difficult to comprehend or properly employ in a stressful survival situation. Many adventurers have been known to seek out Minotaur herds in order to travel and learn their methods of survival from them. 'Travel ' Minotaurs love travel above all other things. An older Minotaur will likely have seen things in the nations they have travelled through that members of other races would love to have seen, and could probably profit greatly from. Minotaurs do not care for history as much as other races do, and as such will ignore major historical discoveries in favor of continuing their travels. People that have a desire to emblazon their names in the annuls of history as a discoverer of a major historical breakthrough will usually pay Minotaurs to simply report on their findings and take notes that they will bring back to those that hired them. 'Endurance ' There seems to be no limit to the physical endurance capabilities of the Minotaurs. They have been known to travel without taking a break for days at a time, not even stopping for sleep, water, or food during these long journeys. Battles between well matches Minotaur tribes also tend to occur over much longer periods of time than confrontations between members of other races. 'Acclimated ' Due to their wanderlust extending deep into their genetic and historic roots, Minotaurs have evolved many biological and mental safeguards against extreme weather conditions. Their bodies have thick coats of fur that grow quickly in cold weather and shed quickly in hot climates. Their lungs are capable of operating in very thin oxygen environments, and their limbs have thicker bone structures to prevent breakage from a fall or other naturally occurring environmental hazards. Their minds are capable of maintaining sanity in isolation for much longer periods of time than other races are. 'Freedom ' To a Minotaur, freedom is a requirement rather than a negotiable topic. Minotaurs will ignore any rules and laws that would otherwise limit their freedoms and liberties. This desire for freedom is mainly focused on the freedom to travel unrestricted wherever an individual can reach. Minotaur settlements never have restricted spaces, any member of the public is welcome to go wherever they please with very few exceptions. Intellectual, social, and spiritual freedom are also highly valued, but nothing is more important to a Minotaur than the freedom to travel where they please. Little Detail Wondrous navigators with perfect senses of geospatial location, so much so that it is nearly impossible for a Minotaur to become lost as to where they are in the realm. There is no cultural training or other education-based explanation for this unique innate ability, they are just born with the ability to always know precisely where they are. They also know their exact location when in the middle of the ocean or deep underground. They travel in nomadic herds that rarely stop in one place for long enough to establish a lasting settlement. Any established Minotaur settlements tend to serve as trade outposts and break areas in highly demanding regions that Minotaur tend to travel through. Their wanderlust sets in at an early age, as many young Minotaur have been known to simply herd up and head off on their own. They never leave their herds before they are capable of defending themselves, and the adults in these herds just treat these events as normal. Minotaur do care a great deal for their children, and have been recorded as expressing concern for their young when they leave the herd, but are also comforted by the fact that they went through the same thing when they were younger, and eventually grew out of their individual desires and joined a herd to increase survivability. Unless their wandering takes them far from their parent's travels, young Minotaur are able almost always able to find their parent's herd when they decide to travel in one. This desire to constantly explore the realm leads to Minotaur constantly rediscovering and new and long-lost settlements and regions. Many lost settlements are later rediscovered with traces of Minotaur herds having passed through in the time between when the settlement was lost and its rediscovery. Minotaur very rarely take the time to actually tell others about these discoveries. Well-trained survivors that are trained from a very early age in a wide variety of survival methods and techniques. Tracking, foraging for safe sources of food, detecting threats in the wild, and more are all common knowledge to Minotaur. Thick coats of fur and hide protects them from lesser physical threats and extreme cold. Some herds of Minotaur choose to travel almost exclusively in tundra and high-altitude environments where the climate is always cold. Members of these herds are sometimes referred to as Yetis, but there is no physical or mental differences between these people and the Minotaur race as a whole. Boast hardy builds that grant them incredible stamina, allowing them to travel for great lengths of time and distance without needing to rest. Most older Minotaur are heavily scarred due to the extent and constancy of their travelling and adventuring. They have developed both natural and mystical means of healing in order to make up for the lack of access to proper medical facilities to use in treating badly injured herd members. They have also developed an unnatural level of awareness of their surroundings, allowing them to detect danger before it can strike. Minotaur live to a maximum of 300 years and an average of 230 years. Category:Race